Harry Escapes
by Arkarian23
Summary: a oneshot of an overly dramatic exit by Harry from the Wizarding world after he discovers several betrayals in his and some friend's lives.


**I've been reading a few stories where Harry is betrayed and fights back against all the manipulators, eventually defeating Voldemort and saving the world, getting a girlfriend or two in the process. But what if he didn't do that? What if he made a completely different decision? This is a oneshot for now but I might choose to expand it into a full story in time.**

Diagon alley was buzzing. Hundreds of people gathered in the streets all watching towards Gringotts and the stand that had been set up before the ancient doors.

News reporters had gathered in droves, all attempting to push a little further forward to get the best view of the speech. Magical cameras flashed, nearly blinding anyone who looked towards them.

At exactly one o'clock the doors of Gringotts opened and a single figure strode towards the stands. A few others followed, most were Goblins, but one was distinctly human. She had long bushy brown hair and only had eyes for the first man, the crowd was almost meaningless, even though she knew the importance of their presence.

Finally the man made his way to the stand and looked outwards to the crowd, taking the sight of magical Britain paying attention, for once. He took a minute to consider the impact of what he was about to say. The crowd looked towards him, the silence was deafening. Then he began to speak.

"You all know who I am, I am, The boy who lived. A boy who is famous for an event that cost him his family," The boy paused to look once again over the crowd, his magnified voice had been heard by the entire alley, "after my parent's death, you, magical Britain celebrated, you celebrated the fall of the dark wizard Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle and toasted the boy who lived."

Harry potter sighed.

"None of you thought of the sacrifice my parents made, it was none of my doing, even Dumbledore himself has said it was by Lily Potter's sacrifice that Riddle was denied my death. Then again, why would any of you consider the actions of a mere muggleborn? A muggleborn who has been described as the witch of her age and one of the best Witches Hogwarts ever had, a muggleborn who defied Voldemort three times, something only four others besides myself and her can claim."

The crowd was deathly silent now, no cameras flashed, a few quills scratched, automatically recording the speech.

"Very few bothered to find out what happened to me after the falloff Voldemort. Most of you were satisfied with the Boy who Lived books, which if I am quite honest are utter shite. Seriously, a five year old fighting a dragon? I mean really, I do love getting all your attention but I'd appreciate if it were for something I had actually done." The sarcasm in his voice gave what he said an almost comical feel.

"But moving on, forgetting the take of the magical world on the boy who lived, let's look at what actually happened after I was orphaned. I was immediately taken by Dumbledore himself, leader of the light and promptly, after warnings of his Deputy head, and against the will of my mother I was dumped on the doorstep of my muggle relatives with nothing but a letter to explain my arrival, in the middle of the night in fucking November!"

Harry felt himself get angrier as he continued speaking, his voice growing in volume.

"Luckily for whatever reason my relatives happened to open the door and spotted me, grudgingly taking me in, only after they found out about the money they would receive directly from my own vaults. And how did they use the money? It certainly wasn't for my care as you might expect. I was not cared for by that family, from the moment I was able to comprehend what they said I was put to work, treated viler than the meanest pureblood would treat their house elf, and believe me when I say I have met some seriously mistreated house elves."

"During my years, I was known as freak, punished at a moment's notice when anything even remotely related to magic happened around me. I did cleaning, cooking, gardening, you name it I did it, and all for a few scraps of leftovers, barely enough to keep a growing child alive. I was allowed to live in a cupboard under the stairs, how I didn't develop a fear of the dark or spiders for that matter I will never know."

"Of course I knew something was wrong, but obviously who is going to believe a little boy like me over the well-respected businessman that kindly took me into his home? As you might expect I was punished for trying to escape that place."

"When I turned eleven however, things changed, I received my Hogwarts letter and after my uncle tried to escape the letters I was eventually picked up by Hagrid, the kindly half giant, who if anyone knows is one of the most loyal and friendly people imaginable."

"so I was picked up by Hagrid and taken to Diagon alley where as you might expect I was amazed and astounded at the things I saw, I received my wand, a wand that was not actually matched to me, but what the heck ,I got a wand eh? I would learn that it's core was the same as that of Voldemort and later that the two wands would react violently to each other during a duel."

Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out the phoenix feather wand.

"This is the article in question, the first wand I ever owned. I was tricked into thinking it matched me but then again how was I supposed to know how the wand declared it was a match for me, I just accepted Ollivander's word and that was that. Now obviously I don't need or want this reminder of my manipulation."

Harry promptly took the wand in both hands and snapped it over his knee. The crowd gasped as they watched a wizard willingly destroy their own wand. Dropping the remains of the wand, Harry continued as if nothing had happened.

"So grudgingly my relatives took me to king's cross and left me to find my way around on my own. Naturally I would be helped as a witch by the name of Molly Weasley promptly appeared with her numerous offspring breaking as many statute of secrecy laws as possible by spouting off about the platform and various other magical things. She proceeded to help me get onto the platform and I immediately made friends with her son, Ron Weasley."

"So I made one of my first friends and started off on my way to a school without my repulsive cousin or any prospects of bullying. Discovering the animated chocolate frogs I probably would have orgasmed if I had actually his puberty. It was on the train I met a few others, one Neville Longbottom, a muggleborn, Hermione Granger and last and certainly least, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood with an incredibly inflated ego and various other foibles that I am sure if you are aware of the Malfoy name you have at least heard rumour of. I assure you they are all true and then some."

"I made my way up to Hogwarts on the boat like any other Tom Dick or Harry. I was amazed at the further displays of magic, none the least the talking hat!" Harry chuckled, "Having already met Malfoy and made friends with Ron I begged the hat to let me into Griffindor instead of Slytherin like the hat had suggested. We will see why the hat wanted Slytherin later in my story."

"Next came the classes, they went the same for me much the same as any muggleborn has experienced. Then obviously I got to fight a troll, armed to the teeth with the mighty Wingardium Leviosa spell, which actually saved our lives. In the process I befriended Miss Granger and we would become nigh inseparable in the coming years, as many of you probably already know."

"Oh but the fun didn't stop there, during the year I did quite a few things besides fight a troll. I helped Hagrid smuggle yet another dangerous magical creature out of Hogwarts, this time a dragon whose mother incidently, I would meet in a few years time. I then proceeded to go to the third floor to stop the Dark Lord from rising back to power, I, with the help of my two friends managed to foil the various magical tricks and traps devised by some of the greatest minds in their fields to repel potential thieves. Looking back, how three first years managed to do that brings rise to a few questions doesn't it?"

Harry paused to let that little fact sink in before continuing. During all this the crowd had remained completely unmoving, enraptured by only the beginning of his magical journey.

"Well as you might expect I eventually got the end of the road in the form of the possessed professor Quirrel and the mirror of Erised. I fought Quirrel and managed to kill the Dark Lord's host on account of the blood protection offered to me by my mother, wasn't that lucky?"

"So, bloody and bruised, me and my two friends had foiled the rise of the Dark lord Voldemort, oh we were so pleased with ourselves. We were rewarded loads of meaningless house points, winning the house cup, despite Snape's best efforts and sent on our way home as the year had finally drawn to an end."

"I spent the holiday back in servitude to my relatives, though the abuse lessened considerably now I had magic at my disposal. I was saved from my relatives by the timely arrival of the Weasley boys and their flying Ford angila they had 'borrowed' from their father. I was taken to the Burrow and doted upon by their mother. It was the best Summer I had ever had. We went about the school shopping just like last year for books and such. I even got to meet the fraud that was Lockhart, how you lot were tricked into reading his bullshit writings I will never understand, did any of you actually pay attention to what he wrote, or were you just enraptured by his pretty face?"

"Well we got to school and lo and behold I was immersed in another conspiracy when various students were attacked and petrified by the supposed heir of Slytherin. After a lot of research on the part of Hermione who got petrified herself we figured out the monster of Slytherin was a Basilisk. Obviously up to that point I had been assumed to be the heir of Salazar, simply because I am a Parslemouth, my earlier actions forgotten by the masses. It was quite sad for all that to happen to little me, I was quite upset by it all. Hermonie becoming petrified was the final straw and I discovered that she had solved the riddle that even Bumbledore in his infinite knowledge had apparently not figured out."

"Well anyway I eventually discovered the chamber, and it was decided by the remaining faculty that me, Ron and Lockhart would descend into the bowels of Slytherin to slay the mighty beast. I'm sure some of you must be at least a little surprised that my teachers were willing to do that, but that is irrelevant to what happened next. I fought a fragment of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle who revealed he was actually Voldemort. Shocker I know and hard to believe? Well I'll show you."

Harry drew another wand from his sleeve and after a few muttered words the flaming letters spelling out I am Lord Voldemort popped up in the air. A few more waves of his wand and the letters moved to spell Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry chose to ignore the gasps of a few older crowd members who remembered the once charming and handsome head boy.

"Well anyway I managed to destroy the Horcrux inside Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, the sword of Griffindor that I pulled out of Godric's old hat and the healing tears of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix and coincidentally the phoenix whose tail feathers charged the wands of myself and Riddle. I managed to save the poor girl who had been enraptured and tricked by the Diary that she had somehow acquired by the hands of Lucius Malfoy who had been in possession of the incredibly dark artifact."

"Me, Ron, his sister and the completely obliviated Lockhart were then taken from the chamber by Fawkes where we were interviewed by Dumbledore who was very proud of us for once again saving the school and we were given a school award for our troubles. I would later go on to trick Malfoy into releasing his house elf from his miserable forced servitude. The little elf was positively delighted. For those of you who don't know how house elves normally behave after being released believe me this was not normal behaviour which demonstrates the poor treatment of the elf in question."

"Anyway, all the petrified students were cured and we went back on our merry way. I went back to my relatives and everybody else got to enjoy their holiday."

"After a spat with my uncle's sister and some accidental magic I left the house for the summer and after discovering the knight bus, and meeting minister Fudge I eventually found myself back at Hogwarts with the ever looming threat of the evil Sirius Black, murderer extraordinaire."

"That year not much else happened, sadly I didn't get to meet Voldy again, instead I got to meet a friendly Werewolf, Dementors, the true betrayer of my family that was Peter Pettigrew and even learn a bit about Severus Snape and his relationship with my father. I grew closer to Ron and Hermione and with the use of a time turner saved Sirius and a Hippogriff from execution. I got to spend my summer back at the Dursley's but under the protection if the still slightly deranged Sirius Black, not that you could blame him, after all he had spent over ten years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit."

"I was saved again by the Weasleys year and me Ron and Hermione were treated to the Quidditch world cup. Not much else happened there but for the death eater's celebrations getting a _tad bit_ out of control. Once again, I returned to Hogwarts with my friends."

"But the fun didn't stop in my fourth year oh no, that would be too easy. Once again I was the outcast, abandoned by all except for Hermoine as my name was drawn from the Goblet of fire, my name slandered by the illegal animagus that is Rita Skeeter, I hope all you journalists consider what that means in the coming days, as well as the ministry. Anyway, I got to risk my life against Dragons, a Lake and finally a maze filled with various nasties. Thankfully for me I had a disguised death eater helping me out so it wasn't as hard as you'd think."

"Finally I reached the centre of the maze and in my normal chivalry I proposed to the other champion present Cedric Diggory that we both grab the cup together. Big mistake, low and behold it was a freaking portkey. Diggory was killed and my own blood used to revive Voldemort. After that we got to duel and our matching cores interacted in a very interesting way indeed. I won't go into details after that. Suffice to say I managed to escape using the same Portkey which is weird considering it only needed to be a one way travel. Why it was two way surprises me. If it weren't a two way, I would no doubt be dead by now."

"I escaped, lucky me eh? Well the minister at the time was a bit put out by my shocking news and that summer the greatest slander campaign the world has ever seen went underway. When two apparently rogue Dementors attacked me and my Cousin, I was taken away from my Summer retreat and into the delightful Grimauld place. At least I got to spend some quality time with my Godfather."

"Of course Fudge wanted me in Azkaban and I was tried as an adult, if it weren't for Dumbledore interfering I would have had my wand snapped and I would also, probably be dead. This had the unfortunate side effect of emancipating me which would annoy many stupid berks later so really Fudge did me a favour."

"The school year went quite well, except for the whole Umbridge disaster. For 'telling lies' as she put it I got to use a blood quill writing lines. Naturally I didn't know it was illegal to use them the way they were used on me and kept my mouth shut about the whole thing. I set up a defence association and trained a few students in Defence against the Dark arts in secret, which went really well until we were caught. I was saved from Umbridge by the famous curse on the class the bitch allegedly taught."

"Now don't think old Voldemort was finished with me at this point. Through our various connections he sent me dreams of my Godfather in the ministry of magic being tortured. Me and my friends, leaving Umbridge to be sodomised by the centaurs who captured her rode a few Thestrals to the ministry and got to fight a bunch of death eaters. You see the whole thing was a trap devised by Voldemort to get the hands on a Prophecy about the two of us. In a bizarre bit of poetic insanity my Godfather and a few others came to the rescue and in the process my Godfather died. I got to duel Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself."

"Dumbledore arrived a bit later and I got possessed. Apparently the power of love removed the demented tosser which is all well and good when you have no idea what is going on. It turns out that Voldemort's soul fragment in my head actually repelled his own, forcing him out of me before he was destroyed.

"The truth was revealed to Fudge and the world was put in shock at the fact that Harry Potter had actually been telling the truth, and you all went back into cowering under your beds at night. I was taken back to Hogwarts immediately, without being given the chance to grieve for one of my few links to my parents and the man who would have cared for me as a father would for his son. About half an hour later Dumbles arrived and revealed the entire prophecy concerning me and Voldy, as you might expect the feeling of betrayal by one of the most trusted figures in my life by not revealing such a critical piece of information really pissed me off. I am proud to say I managed to destroy a large portion of his office in my rage and grief at the loss of my Godfather."

The quick quotes quills kept scratching, trying their hardest to keep up with his speech.

"Well, I got shipped off back home for the holidays and to my dismay a bunch of magicals openly threatened my relatives if I wasn't looked after. This would naturally lead to me being totally ignored for the holiday. On Dumbledore's orders I was ignored by everybody else I knew too and I eventually got really frustrated at their refusal to talk to me. So I went to Diagon alley to do a bit of fun school shopping, I was actually reduced to shopping to curb my boredom, can you believe that?"

"Of course when I visited Gringotts to withdraw some money for my purchases I had yet another bombshell dropped on me. A goblin remarked that I had arrived a few days earlier for the Will reading and that I should come back in a few days. To say I was surprised was an understatement, no one had told me about any will reading. I spent the next several hours going over all the letters Gringotts had sent me that I had never received. I was slightly pissed off at this point, but there was room for more."

"The Goblins discovered that Dumbledore, my magical guardian had hidden many important facts from me, forged my signature and stolen sizeable quantities of my family gold directly from my vault. I was even more distraught when I found out that a lot of this money went to none other than the Weasley clan. I came to an abrupt conclusion that they had received the money for keeping an eye on me. But it went deeper than that. Dumbledore had signed a marriage contract between myself and Ginerva Weasley, against my wishes. At this point the Goblins had had enough and decided I could read the will a few days earlier if it helped to damage Dumbledore's schemes."

"The will actually stated that I would become the new Lord Black, something Dumbledore had known already, being one of the witnesses to the will. All that would be needed for me to take up the family ring, thanks to Fudge would be a simple blood test. Oh but simple isn't a word that normally follows me. The Goblins were once again shocked to discover large amounts of loyalty and lust potions in my blood which were linked to Ginny and Dumbledore. Shocking? Yeah I know."

The crowd had gasped as each revelation was made. Groups in the crowd were stirring and a small crowd of redheads suddenly emerged at the front, an irate woman at their head.

"Harry Potter what on earth are you doing there? Get down right now!" the imposing Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"Ah greetings Mrs Weasley, how's the family? Have you got enough stock for your potions? I'd hate to think you might run out. After all, dosing myself as well as Hermione with both lust and loyalty potions none stop must be really expensive." This stopped the woman dead in her tracks. She was about to open her mouth again when a voice behind Harry spoke.

"How could you do it to us Mrs Weasley, I thought you cared about us, but perhaps I was wrong, clearly you were in it for the money you stole from Harry. And what about Ron? What was I to become, his whore? Dosed on enough potions to make me do any depraved thing he wanted, I'm just thankful Harry managed to get to me before your last batch of sweets and cakes. I would probably have ran over and let your son fuck me right on your kitchen table the moment I was invited back to the Burrow."

As Hermione spoke tears began to fall down her face, rage, betrayal and the feeling that she had been violated finally taking their toll when she saw the Weasley family again, minus a few key members like the twins, Charlie and Percy, who were absent for completely different reasons. Percy because he was a bureaucratic git, Charlie because he was herding Dragons in Romania and the twins had not spoken to any of their family after Harry had recently informed them of his discoveries.

Harry turned and brought Hermione into a loving embrace, muttering a few sweet nothing into her ear in the hopes of helping to calm her down. The now shorter girl buried her head in his chest, holding onto him for dear life. A minute or so later, Harry raised his head and looked towards the Weasley Matriarch. His eyes were glowing a deadly green and she recoiled as his rage washed over her.

"Do you know what I had to do to break the various spells and potions you used on her Weasley? Thankfully the power of my house rings and Goblin magic were able to release me. To free Mione I had to use the life debt I earned after saving her life from Remus after he transformed in third year. I had to bind her to me in order to end those despicable spells. I had to think long and hard at the wording of the oath I would use so as to minimize the control it would give me over her while still providing enough so that the bond would remove the effects of the spells and potions you used."

The crowd was silent once again watching the boy who lived as he confronted the red haired woman before him. If the only way to release the girl was to use such powerful magic as a life debt, the spells used would have had to be incredibly dark.

"Oh and Bill, I managed to release Fleur this morning, it appears she wasn't as into you as she initially thought, I'm sure the Goblins will not mind me informing you of your immediate removal from Gringotts staff and ban from any of their banks for the rest of your life. Obviously that extends to the other Weasleys involved in these sordid affairs aswell."

The eldest Weasley son paled at the revelation. The Delaceurs had Veela blood in their veins which was what he had used to control the gorgeous woman. Now she had escaped his control the family would no doubt be informed and would be gunning for him. A large portion of the Veela population would no doubt try to kill him on sight as well as a significant part of the foreign magical communities. Half-bloods weren't as disliked or discriminated against overseas like they were in Britain. What Bill had done could easily spark a war between the alliance of the Veela, Leprechauns and Dwarves against Magical Britain, and what's worse, the other magical countries might just support them!

Ron had spent the entire time staring lustfully at Hermione, clearly the cognivores, those weird brains that attacked him in the ministry had taken a toll on his mind, thankfully Hermonie had not been affected in the same way, she had lost some control over her body muscles but she was relearning control. Ron had completely ignored what Harry had been saying, he stepped forward indignantly. "Hermione what are you doing up there? Come on we're going shopping for school stuff in a bit. I wanna go see the quidditch stuff first though so we need to go now."

To say the onlookers were surprised by Ron's statement was an understatement. Had he been completely ignoring the entire situation. The idiot stepped forward, up the Gringotts steps towards Hermione, who was still clinging to Harry. Harry did not look pleased.

"Back off Ron, Hermione wants nothing to do with you now and I think it's time you and your family leaves."

Ron noticed Harry for the first time and seeing the boy he had been contracted to help manipulate for so many years look upon him with such abject loathing made him take a step back. He was definitely in trouble now. The next mistake he made was looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry took the opportunity as their eyes met and dove into his mind with his recently learnt Legimency. Using what control he had to stop Ron looking away and sifting through the memories relating to Harry. What he saw there disturbed him more than he could ever imagine. Ron's deceit had been from the beginning, never had he actually liked Harry as a friend. Harry wasn't especially surprised at the revelation but it still hurt to discover the truth. He withdrew from Ron and allowed a small smile to grace his features as the boy clutched his head in pain from the rough assault.

"I know everything now Ron, all your deceits and betrayals, all your lies and slander, devised to maintain control of me. Get out of my sight before I do something I won't regret"

The boy turned and almost ran to his mother in fear. But the Weasley's leader was not done yet.

"How dare you threaten my son!" she paused to take a deep breath before continuing but was cut short by Harry.

"How dare I? you dare say that to me you arrogant bitch. How dare you dose me and my love with potions till we can barely make our own decisions. How dare create a marriage contract between me and your daughter without my knowledge. How dare you try to manipulate my affections and separate me from the girl I love!" Harry fell into silent rage, waiting for an answer.

The silence was broken as Ginny stepped forward. "Harry, I thought you loved me. We're supposed to be together can't you see that, me and you, we'll get married and live happily ever after, just like the stories mum used to tell me, ditch that tramp and we'll go to Fortesque's," she paused to poor effect before finishing, "I'll let you buy me an ice cream," she added saucily with barely disguised flirting. Unfortunately for Ginny she caught Harry's eyes as she spoke.

Harry took the opportunity again to bypass Ginny's mental shields and read her true thoughts, he searched through her mind till he found her true feelings for him. She didn't want him for his personality, she just wanted money. She just wanted him to hang off her arm like some sort of trophy husband and make the other girls jealous. She didn't even want sex, not that he wouldn't be pleasuring _her_ but the thought of his penis inside her actually disgusted her. It was just unbelievable, her complete self-interest was mind boggling, she thought of nothing but herself.

With disgust Harry left her mind and looked down on the younger girl. Hermione had moved her head up off his chest and was looking daggers at her.

Harry had an idea, perhaps not a morally good one, but definitely one that would satisfy his desire for revenge against those who had wanted to use him, and provide a bit of poetic justice in the process. He quickly leaned down and whispered his plan to Hermione. She was surprised at what he asked her.

"Whatever you want Harry, you know I'll never think less of you and besides, she deserves it."

Smiling, Harry looked back up at Ginny who seemed annoyed that he didn't respond to her straight away. Seeing his grin, she smirked back, having regained control, or so she thought. "I shall not be your personal slave Ginny, I will not pleasure you as you feed me potions to control me and make all the other girls jealous like you want. You wanted a master slave relationship though, so you'll get one," Harry's tone became dangerous as he said those last words.

"Ginerva Weasley, I saved your life in the Chamber of secrets from the Horcrux diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle and the Basilisk under his control, at great personal risk, thereby acquiring a life debt. I hereby call that debt, you will become my slave, in body, magic and soul as partial recompense for you and your family's crimes against me, you will follow all orders I give you without question. So, mote, it, be!"

There was a bright flash of light surrounding the girl, Ginny looked on at Harry in shock as the light receded, clearly she had never thought something like this could happen, she gasped and fell to the floor, losing consciousness as what he had done sank in. At a gesture from Harry three Goblins stepped forward and picked her up, bringing her up the steps and laying her down by four suitcases that were behind a few Goblin guards. The guards allowed the others through but stepped back the moment Ginny had been taken past, blocking her from view of the crowd.

"Now Weasleys, you might think me unfair in what I have done, I doubt anyone else will, after all as an emancipated man and lord of two houses I am in my full rights to call this life debt after what I did to save your pitiful daughter and after what she would have done to me. But I will be lenient with you. I hereby half the total money you owe me from your vaults. No doubt you are still completely bankrupt, but at least you might repay the debts you owe me in Ron's lifetime."

Ignoring the Weasley's shocked faces Harry stepped back to the stand, Hermione still in his arms and looked to address the nation again.

"Well, that was definitely interesting but I think I should continue with my announcements. Now then after I discovered the truth of what was done to me and acquired my Black family ring I asked the Goblins to open my parent's will, which was witnessed once again by Albus Dumbledore. The will specifically…"

Harry was cut off as another magically magnified voice reverberated through the alley.

"Harry, may I ask what is happening here?" a wizened old man said calmly, almost cheerfully, his sparkling eyes being used to great effect as the crowd parted for him.

Harry was not surprised at the sudden arrival of his chief tormentor, if at least his behind the scenes tormentor.

"Ah, greetings Dumbledore, how wonderful of you to grace us with your presence, I take it you have been working hard to plan a way to defeat Voldemort?"

"Of course, but I was concerned when I heard you were making a speech, I came as quickly as I could, we shouldn't let you be this exposed my boy, why don't you come with me to Hogwarts and we can talk about it."

Harry chuckled as the old man finished. "You really expect me to come with you? 'fraid not Dumbles, I don't dance to your strings anymore."

Dumbledore paused before replying. "Harry are you ok? This doesn't seem like your normal behaviour, I must insist I take you back to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomfrey to check you for any curses or mind altering potions, you too miss Granger."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, it was disturbing how he was trying to get Harry away from the masses and under his control again.

"Well, Albus seeing as I do not go to Hogwarts anymore and you are no longer my magical guardian, I am not going to be leaving with you, in fact, I think I'll stay. Now if you don't mind I would really like to finish my speech, don't worry I'm almost done, _and_ I'm about to get to the best part, so stick around why don't you."

It was clear if one knew what to look for that Dumbledore was suddenly very nervous, and to Harry's delight, didn't know what to do.

"Let's see where was I? Oh yes the bit about my parent's will, the one you witnessed and promptly sealed after their death so it couldn't be fulfilled. Thankfully the Goblins are very good at breaking Ministry magical seals so, with my permission, they did so and I got to take a good long look. It appears that it was my parent's express wish that I not, under any circumstances be sent to live with the Dursleys after their death, in fact there was a whole list of people, including you headmaster that had precedence over those muggles. Why you decided that I needed to be sent to live with the magic hating monsters I grew up with I couldn't quite understand. In fact it was Hermione with her brilliant intellect who figured it out."

Harry paused to squeeze Hermione a little tighter in their hug and he kissed her forehead, he felt a smile grace her lips as she hugged him tighter still. Struggling slightly for breath, Harry pressed on.

"She thinks that I was left with those incredibly abusive people to make me weak, malleable and quite importantly, to make sure I knew as little as possible of the wizarding world. Of course this probably fell into one of your little plans to have me become some sort of martyr. You could easily earn the trust of the little boy you saved from the mean nasty muggles and bring him into the magical world, then you could shape him into the perfect weapon, brave, loyal and more importantly willing to do really stupid things in the name of the greater good. Funnily enough I think she may be onto something there."

"Now then I'm only guessing but part of your plan was for me to die, removing the horcrux that was implanted in my head at the same time. Interestingly though, the Goblins were easily able to extract it without causing any permanent harm."

"I'm sure all of you here are a bit tired of my little speech, so I'm going to try and wrap it up here."

Harry paused one last time, taking in the sight of hundreds of wizards and witches paying avid attention to the boy who lived, whether they actually believed him mattered little, he had revealed Dumbledore's betrayals and that Voldemort had created soul containers so as to avoid death.

"Now I have been looking at the Wizarding world and naturally like many muggle raised magicals I have compared the system and people here to that of the muggle world. In short, I'm not impressed. In fact I loathe the stupid aristocracy that seems to run the country, ever heard of a _democracy_ before? I hate the discrimination towards, half bloods, half breeds, werewolves and other magical sentient beings like the Centaur and in particular muggle borns. Hell it's been proven that muggle borns are just as powerful if not a little more so than purebloods. And it is only ever pure blooded families that produce squibs, a little food for thought there."

Now the discrimination I would have been willing to accept, but the corruption is quite bad aswell, the fact that if a person has enough money and some good contacts they can get out of prison within a few days. For crying out loud Lucius Malfoy has dodged going to Azkaban about twenty times, it's almost depressing."

"And then we come to the people, mindless sheep that you are, believing quite literally any and everything you read in the papers or hear on the wireless, one moment I'm a hero, then an attention seeking nutcase, then a dark lord in the making and finally I get returned to hero status, I mean, why can't you idiots simply just use your own brains and develop your own opinions based on things you know are actually true."

"So to sum up I think the wizarding world is a mess, it has abused me, mentally and physically, it has branded me a monster and a liar. Stolen my money, attempted to enslave me, and after all that, it decided an apology was not in order, after all he will just go out there and kill the self-styled nutter that is Voldemort, because that is just the kind of person Harry potter is, in the meantime we'll just keep cowering whenever we hear Riddle's name like little children. Quite frankly I am disgusted to think I am even remotely similar to you gullible, bigoted cowards. So, I've made a decision."

"I found out from my delightful bank about various safe houses and secret locations owned by both the Blacks and Potters, scattered throughout the world. So to be quite frank, I could hide from you idiots for the rest of my life in the lap of luxury and no one would be able to find me. The wizarding world is not my friend and I have no real obligation to save it. So I'm leaving, and hopefully never coming back."

The people stared gobsmacked at their hero, the Chosen one, the one who was prophesised to defeat You know who, perhaps the only one who could.

"Aww now don't be sad, after all you did spend quite a while slandering my name and hating my guts. I'm just responding the same as any of you guys would. Anyway, I bid magical Britain farewell and I leave with a few choice parting words."

"Dumbledore, perhaps you should consider psychiatric help, after all you are getting on a bit, do wizards have retirement homes?."

"And Voldemort, to be honest I don't really care about your pathetic little blood issues anymore, anyway you're a half blood son of a squib and a muggle so I don't see why you're so picky about people being a pureblood. You can take this pathetic little isle. I know you dislike muggles but quite frankly you need them to produce food for the magical community and a war with them would end in the destruction of wizard kind. Ever heard of the A bomb? Quite big, destroys cities, leaves them uninhabitable for a few years? They have about four hundred of them at least, and I seriously doubt you could stop them all."

"And one final point, aren't you going to age and die anyway, I've collected a few books on Horcruxs and none of them say they stop death from old age. All they do is prevent you dying prematurely. I guess the people will just have to wait you out."

"Well that's about it I'm afraid," Harry said, checking his watch, "blimey I went on a long time didn't I? Doesn't matter though, it's time to say, goodbye everybody."

A Goblin stepped forward, he was holding a large metal band which glowed slightly. Harry leant down and captured Hermione's mouth in his. He kissed her for a few seconds, the two enjoying the feeling of the other's lips against their own. Still in their loving embrace, Harrry took hold of the ring, and a moment later they disappeared as the portkey activated, sending them to god knows where.

The Goblins took a second to look contemptuously at the wizards and witches before them, as only a true Goblin could, then they started to file back into the bank until only a couple were remaining.

The last Goblin, one known as Griphook turned to observe the crowd, that was still silent, many with mouths agape. He laughed out loud at the image and stepped inside, closing the doors behind him. Today hadn't been as good a day for business but it had still been very entertaining. This day would probably be converted into some sort of nursery rhyme for little Goblin children, it definitely had comic value.

A few seconds later a house elf in a butler's suit appeared and waved his hand at the luggage that had been left unattended outside the doors, one by one each suitcase disappeared, and then finally the house elf grabbed the wrist of the still prone form of Ginny and vanished, accompanied by the distinct sound of apparition.

Harry Potter was gone, he had made sure everyone knew he was gone and why. Magical Britain no longer had it's hero.

Dumbledore stepped forward to the spot where Harry had stood before portkeying away. No doubt the Goblins had arranged several portkey jumps to various places before he would be reaching his destination, it would be impossible to trace the signature.

Dumbledore looked back on his dealings with the young Potter, he would have to look over his pensive memories of his encounters with the boy, hopefully he could get an insight into where the boy had gone. His words still stung, but Albus Dumbledore did not know why, after all, he had been doing the right thing for the wizarding world, it was all for the greater good.

A few minutes later and many thousands of miles away two people were relaxing by a sunny, tropical beach. They had just arrived at their destination and had quickly changed into their swimwear. Harry was wearing green shorts that matched his eyes with a white dragon patterned on one of the legs. Hermione had decided to just wear a pink bikini bottom with white flower patterns on it. She had forgone the top, after all they had the entire beach to themselves and Harry wouldn't mind, hell, he would love to see her like this.

Dobby had set up a large towel for them to lie on and take in the sun. The two laid down together, Hermione snuggling up as close as she could to his side, her head resting on his chest. She purred in contentment, this was what she wanted. Just to be with the man she loved with no distractions, no wizards telling them what to do, just them. Harry wrapped an arm round her and pulled her in closer so she was partly on top of him, she purred louder.

The two hugged each other, basking in the feeling of their closeness, till eventually Hermione dozed off. Harry looked down at the sleeping girl, his girl, the person he cherished the most. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and contented himself with watching her sleep until eventually, with a contented sigh, he joined her in slumber.

That night Harry Potter did not have nightmares, he did not feel the pressure of an entire nation's future on his shoulders. They would destroy themselves in time, whether it was by Voldemort's hand or someone else it mattered little. Magical Britain would tear itself apart but maybe, if the people could redeem themselves, forget their bigotry, stop their needless and unfounded discrimination, Harry Potter might return.

Like that would ever happen.

**As always, review and subscribe. Flames will be met with trolls, trolls will be met with the truth and nonsense will be met with a wabbajack**


End file.
